corruptedequestriafandomcom-20200214-history
Canterlot
Equestria. Seat of all Pony Knowledge. Font of the princesses. Canterlot was once hailed as the very pinnacle of Equestrian society, containing most nobles of the country, as well as the Council of Ponies, and the Five Gentle Generals. History Founded after the War of Three Tribes, Canterlot was the base of all pony communication. Founded at the dawn of the Founding Era, it quickly became the capital of the fledgeling Equestrian Kingdom. Years after this, the Alicorn Era began, with Alicorns being born to two prestigous Houses. Several hundred years after, the Princesses rose to power, and the Golden Era dawned. The Golden Era ended with the exile of Princess Luna, in the form of Nightmare Moon. After the Exile, the Golden Era came to a close, replaced by the Era of the Lone Princess. Canterlot was considered to be the very symbol of the Three Tribe's unity. Because of this, upon its loss at the dawn of the Black Era, many believe that the Three tribes did not deserve to coexist anymore... Founding Era Canterlot was built using the Platinum's power with magic and ability, and using the Pegasi's sound structural technique. Because of this, the city was built in no less than six years, being erected of Unicorn and Pegasi ability, using Earth Pony stonework. The stonework is known to be increidbly structurally sound, able to withstand a direct assault from the princesses themselves thanks to the Wards placed upon the stone foundations. It is still unknown how the wards were bypassed and the Fall took place... Alicorn Era The current ruling family soon found themselves at an impasse, the Noble families bickering who would take the crown, and the titles that go with it. The House Platinum was a surefire choice, but also, the Earth Ponies and Pegasi nominated their own candidates as well. Clover the Clever, ancient and decrepid with age, foretold of a pony line that would appear, personifying every aspect of the Three Tribes, and that family would rise to prominence. Ten years after her death, to House Platinum and House Earthborn, each of them were given a child, that fufilled the prophecy. Having horns and wings both, and the hooves that equalled the strength of the Earth Ponies, they were hailed as they founders of the Country's noble family. Seeing a chance to gain prestige, both Houses put up their candidates for the Throne. What occured then became known as the Ascension War, a fight between the two house's personal armies or the right to take the throne. Eventually both of the alicorns stopped the fighting, and took the throne as husband and wife. These two ponies were known thereafter as King Cosmos and Queen Galaxia. Golden Era Fifteen hundred years after the Alicorn Era, a pair of girls were born to the happy couple. Naiming them princess Celestia and Princess Luna, they were proven to have powers equal to their sire and dam. When their parents were stricken by a mysterious illness, the two Princesses were forced to ascend to the throne at age 13 and 11, respectively, and control the country themselves. They soon rose into the positions, and ruled the country with a fair hand. Era of the Lone Princess Princess Luna found herself delving into dark magics, believing that no pony enjoyed her night. As to the agreement between the tw princesses, Celestia controleld the sun, and Luna the moon. Unable to handle the Jealous, Luna called forth a strange power that gave her power, but also changed her body into an overly sexual and lustful Princess. When the lustful mare started to control ponies with her abilities, Celestia had no choice but to exile her sister. Thus began the Era of the Lone Princess, where Celestia ruled alone. Silver Era With the coming of the famous Protege Twilight Sparkle and the return of Luna to her rightful form, Equestria entered a SIlver Age, equal to the Golden Age that had ended a thousand years prior. The Silver age was short lived, however, as a mere two years passed, and the Fall of Equestria shattered the nation, beginning the Black Era. Black Era The Black Era began at the Fall of Canterlot, many ponies being forced from their homes and corrupted by an unknown force. This force, which is now known as "Corruption", claimed many large cities and defeated the last remaining forces of Equestria at the Battle of Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle and her friends managed to take control of the situation, and founded several Districts, the most prominent one being the Magic District, which quickly became the new capital.